


Morning Sun

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: M/M, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien





	Morning Sun

Birds chirped as Saitou opened his eyes slowly. He was warm, the morning sunlight peaking into the room through the thin summer shouji. He smiled and then groaned, feeling Sanosuke behind him. He gasped out, feeling that he was hard, Sanosuke already working him open with fingers. 

"Sanosuke..." Saitou groaned out, lifting his leg as he felt Sanosuke's cock against his entrance. He sighed as he let Sanosuke enter him. 

Sanosuke was slow, rocking into him with shallow thrusts and Saitou gripped the futon, a big hand coming up to grab him behind the knee. The change in angle had him biting his lip as he was taken, a knot forming low in his belly. Saitou always did so love being taken first thing in the morning. He was loose from the night before, tender and sensitive from letting Sanosuke take him over and over again. 

He reached a hand back, grabbing onto Sanosuke's hip, digging his nails in and enjoying the muffled groan against his shoulder. The pace changed, speeding up, Sanosuke's hips snapping into him harder now and Saitou had his eyes clenched shut so tight he saw bright stars. His toes curled, his stomach clenched and he was spilling, spasming and jerking and writhing. Sanosuke's breath was hot against his neck as he continued to thrust, harder and harder, but he wasn't there yet, Saitou could tell. 

Saitou lay limp in Sanosuke's grip, letting himself be used for Sanosuke's pleasure, his cock still half-hard as he was pushed into. He felt stretched and full and he clenched down on Sanosuke to give him extra stimulation. Sanosuke nuzzled into his neck, his other hand coming to grab Saitou at the chin, tipping his head back. It was an awkward kiss, but Saitou moaned all the same, digging his nails into Sanosuke's hip again as Sanosuke's thrusts became sharper, more urgent. Sanosuke was panting into his mouth, barely able to tear away and Saitou licked his lips as the birds outside chirped louder. 

Saitou did so love being taken first thing in the morning and he groaned as he felt Sanosuke's hips stuttering, his body shaking as he felt warmth leaking from his hole, everything slicker now. 

Sanosuke was tense, stilling and then he collapsed onto the futon with Saitou, his big hand still behind Saitou's knee. 

"Mornin', Saitou..." Sanosuke said between deep breaths. His cock softened, but Saitou let him stay in for a moment more before Sanosuke rolled onto his back, pulling the bedding off of them both. Saitou didn't mind, shifting to his back as well, legs still open as he reached a hand between his legs, playing in the mess that Sanosuke had left in him. 

"Good morning, Sanosuke..." 

The birds chirped and Saitou sighed as more light filled the room and he felt warm and light and airy. What a wonderful way to be woken up.


End file.
